


Duality of Light

by ClockworkDinosaur



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Rainbow Drinkers, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7915873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworkDinosaur/pseuds/ClockworkDinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feeling hopeless isn't helped by the fact that she was just murdered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duality of Light

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so intrigued by the whole rainbow-drinker thing tbh, and I love Kanaya so I had to write about her transformation.  
> Excuse any inconsistencies with canon, I only did a cursory re-read of the part where Kanaya was killed.   
> I'm trying to write a little bit differently than usual.   
> Also the award for most pretentious title of any of my fics goes to this one.

Rage was blinding and all-consuming, the sneer on Eridan's violet lips like a slap in the face while the shattered remains of hope began to settle at Kanaya's feet. Fuchsia blood still flowed and gave the air a sea-water tang as eyes locked, her hands gripping the tube of lipstick until suddenly it was a black-toothed chainsaw, the growl of the tool turned weapon almost drowning out her enraged screams. A leap and she's air-bound, the chainsaw in her hands roaring for revenge almost as loudly as she was.

Light had never hurt her before. Light had wrapped itself around her, warmed her gray skin and invigorated her. Light calmed her.

Light had never burned before. She was stopped by a blinding flash that tore its way through her, vengeful shriek cut short by a fire through her midsection. She dropped to the floor with a heavy thud and didn't move.

 

It was unsettling to study the hole through her own stomach, but it was her biggest clue as to what had happened. It was with a sick jolt she realized that she was very much dead, but clearly still existing. A ghost. She watched the hole disappear, and in the reflective surface of a metal wall behind her, she took in the blank whites of her once-orange eyes.

She was dead, but everything still hurt.

She pressed her back against the wall and slid down, face in her hands as she realized she failed she failed _she failed_ , and now the troll race was doomed.

“Kanaya?” A soft voice broke her from her self-pity and she looked up with a jade-streaked face.

Feferi sat down in front of her, her eyes just as blank as Kanaya's and her expression sad.

“Did Eridan do this to you?” she asked.

“Yes,” Kanaya replied, arms crossed over her abdomen as phantom fire singed her again. “He destroyed the Matriorb as well. Our race is gone, Eridan won.”

Feferi offered a hopeful smile that bared her rows of teeth. “You may not understand now, but this is for the better, trust me!”

“I don't see how,” Kanaya said. Feferi only smiled before standing and offering a webbed hand.

“There's someone you have to meet,” she said.

With a confused expression, Kanaya took the offered hand and let Feferi lead her through what appeared to be the meteor that she had called home. Feferi opened a door that should have lead to a library and pulled Kanaya into a crystalline forest. Kanaya looked around with wide eyes, following Feferi automatically as she took in her surroundings.

Dim sunlight filtered and refracted through the crystal spires, illuminating the entire area with muted colors. Feferi slowed down to watch as Kanaya seemed to revel in the multicolored light with a smile.

“We shouldn't keep her waiting too long,” Feferi said after a moment. Kanaya blinked away her reverence and nodded, continuing to follow Feferi through the crystal forest.

The two stopped in front of a draped velvet curtain hung between two crystal trees.

“This is as far as I go; it was nice to sea you again even if it wasn't under the happiest of circumstances,” Feferi said before turning and making her way back through the trees.

Kanaya watched her go with a small frown before turning to the curtains in front of her. With a hesitant hand, she parted the soft fabric and stepped through.

She blinked away the spots in her vision as she found herself in the purest white light she had ever seen. She couldn't see anything beyond the brightness, but still she felt safe. She walked a bit before a whisper behind her stopped her.

“I didn't think I would be seeing you so soon,” someone seemed to purr in her ear, but as she turned she found she was still alone in the emptiness.

“Pardon me?” Kanaya said.

“Though I suppose that's the unpredictable nature of the game we played.”

The voice was both sultry and commanding and seemed to becoming from nowhere. Suddenly it occurred to Kanaya that she still didn't feel threatened despite not knowing where the speaker was. She stood still and looked around the vast white expanse.

“Who are you?” she called out.

“You need to wake up, Kanaya,” the voice responded, urgency in the tone.

“I'm dead,” she said, frowning.

“Are you?” the voice asked. “Are you certain?”

“Yes, having a hole blasted through one's body tends to be fatal.”

“Not for you.”

And Kanaya realized that pains she had felt weren't memories. She looked down to her now jade-stained clothes, the hole that had been gone now back and just as gory as before.

“Just like mine,” the voice sighed as a white hand dabbed at the blood on Kanaya's shirt.

She looked up with a gasp to see a troll with vine-like tattoos across her glowing skin, yellow eyes, and horns just like hers sprouting from waves of silky hair. The troll licked the jade blood from her finger and looked at Kanaya thoughtfully.

“Just like _me,_ ” she said.

“Do I know you?” Kanaya asked.

“Not yet, but we will meet again soon. Time to wake up,” the troll said, and lunged for Kanaya's throat with ivory fangs bared.

 

Kanaya gasped, her eyes flying open to find the room around her bright and sharp. Her skin burned in the best way and the hole in her stomach was merely an inconvenience, the flesh already seeming to pull itself together.

The thirst that wrapped itself around her throat however, that was something she needed to solve immediately. She sat up from her own puddle of blood and glanced at the dead princess who's wounds still oozed deep fuchsia. She stared at the dripping blood and knew what she had woken up as.

She grinned, felt her own fangs grow, and knew that she would have her revenge.

But first, she would feed.

 


End file.
